


Pretty Little Kings and Queens

by orphan_account



Category: Bandoms, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blurryface, Gen, Swearing, TW: Suicide, explicit - Freeform, hallucination, its just words, no actions, tw: rooftop, tøp - Freeform, very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5167556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>strictly dialogue, Tyler is on the edge and he doesn't know if he wants to step down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Little Kings and Queens

**Author's Note:**

> This is all words, no action or anything. Having bad scary feelings translated into this. Sorry.

"Kings and Queens, pretty little rows,"

"Tyler please-"

"Lovely little faces, I can't know."

"I know you can fight this-"

"Ugly little people, trip me up,"

"Please!"

"But I will fill up the bloody red cup..."

"Ty-"

"Shut up!"

"I-"

"Don't say another word or I will step and I will fall and your lies won't reach me beautiful boy."

"Tyler! Just get away from the edge!"

"PRETTY LITTLE KINGS AND QUEENS,"

"filling the cup leaves everyone else in your life EMPTY, TYLER PLEASE!"

"KNICK KNACKS, BAUBLES, ALL THE USELESS THINGS!"

"I KNOW YOU DON'T- YOU CAN'T LIVE WITH BLURRY IN YOUR HEAD BUT DON'T LET HIM DO THIS YOU CAN FIGHT IT!!"

"I AM NOT JUST A PRETTY LITTLE THING!"

"TYLER YOU'RE MORE THAN THIS YOU'RE MY INFINITY YOU'RE ALL I HAVE TO LIVE FOR PLEASE I-"

"he's stinging me, he's OWNING ME IT'S EASIER TO FALL!!"

"It IS NOT!!"

"..."

"He's a fucked up deadbeat no good rattle snake and I will chase him away with rubber boots and a broom and-"

"Get me down."

"Okay?"

"There's a snake in my soul and I'm afraid get me down, GET ME DOWN!"

"It's okay you're okay-"

"I'm slipping-"

"TYLER NO!"

"Help w-WAIT NO NNo- I CAN'T I'm FALLING HELP!!"

"TYLER!!!"


End file.
